When This Door Closes
by Estella Maria
Summary: Every time I fall asleep, I find myself spiraling into a completely different world. A world where I once existed, but no longer do. He's always waiting for me to come every night once I've fallen asleep. They say to stay away from him, they say he'll kill me...again. I try to listen to them, but he just won't let go of me. Sasuke x Naruto


**Pairings: **Sasuke (21) x Naruto (15)

**Warnings: **Swearing and loving between two males.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Every time I fall asleep, I find myself falling into another world. A world where I once existed, but no longer do. He's always waiting for me to come every night when I go to sleep. They say to stay away from him, or he'll kill me again. I try to listen to them, but he won't let go of me. SxN

My first story… Woo~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…*insert quirky, creative, and maybe even perverted comment here*

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

**When This Door Closes **

Chapter One

**The Warrior **

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

Summer vacation was always a bittersweet kind of thing for Uzumaki Naruto. First off you're sad that the school year has ended, meaning you won't be able to see the people you've come to like and befriend for a while. Then you get happy, because let's face it, who hates sleeping in? And when you get used to having all the time you wished you could have, summer vacation comes to an end and school starts up once again.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He had his back against the headboard of his bed and his neon orange laptop open on his lap. The screen was bright and he vaguely told himself that he should adjust the settings before he goes bind, but couldn't even bring himself to do so. It was one of those days, the days where you can't be bothered with anything but you are sulking about something.

His laptop slid off his lap and like a slide, went down his spread out legs until it touched his bed, which looked liked it hasn't been made in weeks. On the brightly lit screen was a calendar showing the month of August. With another sigh, he carefully used the tip of his toes to close his laptop up and shoo it away. His body soon came tumbling down onto his pillow invaded mattress.

Uzumaki Naruto was your typical 15 year old boy. Okay, maybe not typical, but he was indeed a 15 year old boy. Born and raised in Kumejima, Okinawa. The sun and hot temperature all year round caused Naruto to be tanner then most Japanese people. Aside from his wonderful tan shade, he had light shaggy blond hair, blue eyes of which rivaled the oceans of Okinawa greatly (or so he's been told) and unique three long horizontal scars on both his cheeks.

Being born into a very small town, with a low population, Naruto found himself bored most of the time. He was so far away from the rest of Japan, it wasn't even funny. He suppose the up side to it all was that Kumejima was the most beautiful island out of all of Okinawa's Islands. He and his few close friends would spend all their days at the beach goofing around or, just laying down on the beach relaxing.

Reminiscing the time that practically flew by, Naruto frowned. Two more weeks left of summer vacation! And he did not, repeats, did not want to go back to school. Starting his second year in high school, he wasn't looking forward to all the homework, lectures, studying and tests that were waiting for him. All that and the bloody school had no AC and maybe 4 fans.

Tossing onto his side, Naruto snuggled one of his pillows to his chest, pressing his face into it. His own fan was on, turning from left to right, trying to cool down his overheated room. Feeling irritated at nothing in particular, he sat up with a huff escaping his mouth, he tore off his thin t-shirt along with his shorts and flung it somewhere on the his floor. Feeling cooler in just his green and white poke-a-dot boxers, he plopped back down onto his mattress.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Naruto plans for the rest of the day was to do nothing, maybe watch some TV, play some video games and help his mom out with dinner. He looked at his computer desk and saw the new video game he bought a couple days ago, still all sealed up. He didn't spend a fortune on it or anything, as a matter of fact it was a pretty old game. His best friend, Kiba, nagged him into buying it, saying it looked kicked-ass even for an old game. Whatever. He looked to the time again, 3:02 pm.

"Hmm, time sure goes by slow when you're bored." He muttered to himself. Being so comfortable in his bed with the most comfortable pillow ever (you know the one you can't bring yourself to let go), was beginning to bring a lazy sleepiness to his eyes.

"I don't mind a little nap…" He chuckled to himself, the heaviness on his eyelids winning every second, "And then…dinner with mom…then go over to Kiba's…then kick his ass in…something…then over eat on snacks…then…" Silence. Well except for the snoring that was now vibrating softly within the four walled room.

They say you can have at least seven dreams a night. Depending on the person it can be more or less. Naruto wished he could remember at least one of them. What felt like a mere second, his eyes were opened once again. He raised his forearm to his forehead as he tried to re-adjust his vision. Judging by the darkness of his room, the sun was close to vanishing. Yawning, he looked to his bedside alarm clock. The neon red numbers flashed 6:07pm. Groaning, he sat up, head swaying with dizziness. Once most of his exhaustion subsided, Naruto looked to his orange laptop next to his feet. Crawling over to it on his hands and knees, with his index finger, he easily pushed up the top and awoke it from its sleeping mode.

"Nice to see you up, sunshine." Pouting a bit for being called 'sunshine', Naruto didn't bother looking up from his laptop's screen.

"Why didn't you wake me up, mom?" His nimble fingers tapped continuously on his keyboard. In second he was chatting away with Kiba on his messenger. The other teen was at home being lazy as well.

"I just couldn't, you looked too cute, like a little baby." Her smile was warm; it was very easy to see the love she had for her son.

"You always say that, mom…" His cerulean coloured eyes finally looked up and towards her. She was leaning against his bedroom door frame, with a slight smirk forming on her pink lips. Unlike Naruto, his mother, Kushina, wasn't tanned. She also didn't have the amazing blue eyes her son had, or loud blond locks. Kushina was a petite woman, with shockingly long red hair that went past her waist. And instead of blue, she had emerald green eyes.

"Anyways," She brushed her palms on her light blue simple sundress, fixing whatever wrinkles she assumed was there, "dinner is ready, your highness. Now please wear some clothes." She mocked teasingly, making Naruto chuckle.

Biding Kiba farewell, he pushed his laptop to the side of his bed and lazily slide off his mattress. Naruto's mom soon left his room, giving him some privacy to change into his clothes. He bent over picking up the shirt he was previously wearing a white tank along with his black baggy knee length shorts.

Turning off his fan, the blond exited his room, leaving the door wide open. Going down the hall passing his mother's room and a bathroom, he soon reached his small kitchen. Naruto's house was a small but well built old fashion Japanese house, often called a paper house. In the warm island region he was living in, most of the homes were like this.

Greeting his mom once more, he couldn't help but squeal at what was for dinner, "Naruto-dear, you're drooling." Amused greatly by how easy it was to please her son, she sat down on her knees.

"Hmm, mom! I didn't know you were making yose-nabe and tendon!" Yose-nabe was a stew like soup dish, made from various ingredients; meat, chicken, seafood and vegetables, making it's broth extremely good. Tendon, which was tempura fried prawns over a bowl of rice, was a much simpler dish, but still as delicious. Naruto was already drooling by the time he sat down across from his mother.

"Well, if you weren't being a sleeping beauty all day, maybe you would have known I was making it. Or maybe it was a good thing you were asleep, you'd probably end up asking me, 'can I try that? Can I have this? Can I have some of that?" She teased, pushing aside her red long hair.

"Meh…would not…" The blond teen mutter under his breath, but she heard. It was true; he would have been like that.

In union they both expressed loudly, "Let's eat!" With smiles, they gave thanks to one another, and the food in front of them in a humble acceptance, bowing ever so slightly. Looking back up, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and in a mad dash grabbed his bowl.

"And don't you forget about your vegetables!" She pointed out with his chopsticks and with a little more grace then her son, began eating.

"Yea, yea, yeah." Pouting, he picked up a piece of steamed carrot and leek.

They didn't really eat in silence, both of them telling each other about their day and other little things. School came up a few times, making Naruto shudder and complain. Kushina laughed, understanding her son, since she too didn't like school when she was his age. They had a perfectly sweet relationship, where they can tell each other anything and it would be okay, a relationship that many parents and child didn't have. Often though, Naruto's blue eyes would wander from his mother chatty figure to the far left end of his dinner table.

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

After taking another bath (really the night was just too hot!) and cooling down, he was now standing at his front door, swinging his bag onto his shoulders.

"Have fun at Kiba's and don't eat so much junk again! Kiba's mom told me everything that happened the last time, Naruto." Kushina's voice was stern.

The teen rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Slipping on his sandals, he turned and gave his mother a tight hug, "Whatever! Goodnight mom." He gave her a large smile, and even though it was pitch black, Kushina felt the warmth.

"Call me when you get there, dear." She returned the hug. Naruto nodded, waving one last time before leaving through the front door.

It was pretty dark and usually you don't send your kid out at this time especially all alone. The village Naruto was in made him feel safe, compared to other places. And even though it was boring as hell, he still loved it no matter what. Kiba's house was a street more to go. His house was much bigger then Naruto's, since he had a large family all living together.

Inuzuka Kiba was the same age as Naruto (well actually older by a few months) and has been in the same class as Naruto since the very beginning. The two had hit it off the moment they met, being very similar to one another. They were both loud, boisterous and at times obnoxious, but they always had a fun time with one another. They soon grew to be best friends to the point that they knew the other much more then they knew themselves. Naruto would have a hard time thinking how his life would be if Kiba wasn't in it.

While thinking about the past, Naruto's feet soon led him to the front entrance of the Inuzuka household. He could already hear the dogs barking. The Inuzuka family was the neighborhoods veterinarians, savior of all animals.

Just as he was about to ring the door bell, the door in front of him slid to the right so fast he felt the wind hit his face. "About time, Blondie." The brunette in front of him said in a deeper voice then that of Naruto's.

The blond looked up with a smile, "Yo, doggy." Kiba rolled his eyes. The brunet also had shaggy hair and was tanned, but not the same as Naruto. He was also taller, half a head so. Not only that, but the older boy had two red tattoos on both his cheeks, both taking the form of triangles right beneath his chocolate coloured eyes. Naruto remember that day clearly, Kiba's mom was so pissed.

"Come in." He grabbed Naruto's bag and let the blond switch from sandals to indoor slippers. "Tonight is such a damn hot night." It was indeed, the older teen was currently shirtless and Naruto could already feel his skin moistened from the humidity.

They walked down the hallway, Kiba motioning Naruto to go to his room, "I'll be there in a second." He told the blond, giving him back his bag, "Gonna tell my mom you've arrived." Naruto nodded and headed to Kiba's room, already knowing the Inuzuka house like it was his own.

He entered the dog-boy's room…wait dogs! Naruto spun around and saw none of the usual four legged animals that would be by now be scurrying around his feet. It was kind of a relieved, he wasn't really in the mood to be tackled down and get a bucket of saliva all on his face.

Naruto dropped his back bag by Kiba's, not western style bed like his own, but futon. Dropping on his knees dramatically (as though he was acting out a scene from his favourite movie), he slid like a snake right into Kiba's very comfortable and fluffy pillow, thanking God it didn't smell like a dog.

"Has anyone told you, you look like a baby when you're sle-"

"Shut up." Came the quick snappy reply.

"Tch." Walking right next to Naruto's laying figure, the shaggy brunet used the tip of his toe to poke his side, earning a whining noise and possibly a curse. It was hard to tell since the younger one had his face first shoved into the pillow. "Anyways loser, my mom is on the phone talking to yours and probably gossiping."

Kiba blinked a few times, his best friend didn't respond or anything. Staying quiet for a second he then heard softly some snoring, "Hey! You're not suppose to sleep now! Besides it's only 9pm." Kiba dropped down onto his futon and grabbed the blond in a soft headlock from behind with one arm, then proceeded to tickle him with his other hand.

"Neh! No!" His voice was filled with sleepiness, "Waa, Kiba stop!" Naruto squirm back and forth, his back colliding with Kiba's shirtless (and may I add sweat sheen) chest.

"Then wake up!" Kiba removed his arms from around the blond, and with a hard shove, pushed the smaller one away from him.

Naruto ended up rolling a few times before stopping himself. Somehow he manage to wind up Kiba's blanket around himself while rolling. Turning, he scowled at the older boy. Kiba laughed loudly at his friend before tugging his blanket away. Thus proceeding into a 10 minute wrestling match, 3 warning yells from mama Inuzuka, Kiba's little sister kicking him in the crotch, and Naruto laughing till tears ran down his cheeks.

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

After their fighting (or fooling around, you know how boys are), Kiba and Naruto had satisfied their stomachs and cool down their bodies with some of Okinawa's famous sweet potato ice cream, which had one of the most beautiful shade of purple. The pair was now seated right in front of the television, with game controllers in their hands, dressed in nothing but their plan t-shirt and shorts (or for Kiba, boxers) pajamas.

"Am glad you brought Legendary Warrior game over!" Kiba said bouncing ecstatically.

Naruto raised a brow as he watched his friend tear apart the plastic covering, "This graphically out dated piece of junk?"

Kiba sighed, "The graphics may not be the most awesomeness shit ever, but it's a good game…I heard."

"I hope I didn't waste my money…" Naruto pouted, looking to the other side of the room.

"You mean your mama's money."

"Shut up."

The room was dark, and the television was on with a black screen, the game system waiting for the game to be inserted. The windows were open and Kiba had managed to fight and win a fan off from his older sister and had put it on so they can play more comfortably.

Naruto cerulean eyes shine with interest when he spoke, "So it's a ninja game?"

Kiba nodded his head, finally freeing the game from the damn plastic around it. He muttered quietly about shit tapping, "…and horror." He crawled on his knees and hands and plopped the game into his game system.

Naruto stiffen, his lips scrunched up in a frown. He didn't like horror anything. Even with ninja's.

"And what's more awesome," Kiba sat back right next to Naruto, knees touching as he crossed them, "is it's base off a true story!"

Naruto looked to the messy brunet, then to the television. Companies that worked on the game was flashing on the screen. "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, loser." Kiba joked. He had the first player controller in his hands. He pressed start then set the controller on his spread out futon. "Basically the story is about this ninja who goes fucking insane."

Naruto eyes widen and he tilted his head to the side as he questioned Kiba, "Insane?"

Kiba nodded, looking away from his TV screen and back into azure eyes, "Yea, his family was killed by his older brother and he gradually went insane from there. He even killed all his friends and teachers. Fuck, he murdered a whole village."

"Wow…"Naruto felt his heart began to race. "And this game is…praising that psycho?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nah…well this game is kinda the opposite of most games, instead of playing the good guy, I suppose we're playing the corrupted guy. And it's up to use to save him from all that darkness shit."

Naruto looked away from his best friend and to the TV screen, the title of the game slowly faded in and out. "So whatever happened to the insane guy?"

"They say, his best friend tried to save him from all that shit…like his whole purpose in life was to rescue him. But…" Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "he failed."

Naruto was silence for a second, starring at the screen. Slowly he turned his head to Kiba and snorted, causing Kiba to eye him. "Sounds gay."

Kiba grinned, "They say, that the best friend loved that insane guy very much. Like he genuinely loved him, for the person he once was. Something about that guy being his most precious person in his life."

Naruto looked down to his controller and notice Kiba slowly picking his up his, but he still continued to talk, "The kind of person you can't see without you in your life."

The blond laughed quietly, "You sound like an old man, doggy boy! What happens to the psycho guy in the end anyways?"

Kiba pressed start on his controller, a setting screen popped up, "There are 3 endings, but no one is for sure which one is the real one."

_'If any of that stuff is real to begin with…' _Naruto thought to himself as he watched his friend select varies settings like, would you like to maximize blood and gore? Yes. The blond rolled his eyes.

"One ending is, he lived till old age and died all by himself. Another is, he had a major illness that ate away at him, killing him bit by bit. And the last one, well… he committed suicide."

"Why?" Naruto sat up straight.

Kiba shrugged again, "After all that was done, he didn't feel free at all, instead he then had so much guilt and shame that he just couldn't take it anymore. He was still crazy but now crazy with guilt, shame and self-loathing."

"Oh…Well isn't this just one happy game!" Kiba laughed at Naruto, lifting his hand to ruffle his blond locks.

"Yeah, for sure! Anyways before we start we need to give this crazy ass bitch a name. Any ideas?" Kiba eyed the keyboard on his television screen.

Naruto brought his index finger to his chin and hummed, "Hmm…well since we're playing as that guy and the game _is_ called Legendary Warrior, let's call him…Sasuke."

Kiba slowly tapped in the name, "Sasuke, okay."

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

They played till 3:30am. Naruto had grown to detest some of the bosses in the game that Just. Won't. Fucking. Die. He also realized that he really, really wanted to save their character that they named, Sasuke, in the game. There was so much deceit, lies, betrayal, hate, loyalty and true love in the game, that Naruto felt utterly overwhelmed. He let Kiba played most of the time.

The pair soon realized how late it was (especially when they both couldn't stop yawning) and decided to pause their playing right there, or else they'd have to face Miss Inuzuka and her lecture about being up this late playing video games. Quietly they both tiptoed back into Kiba's room.

Exhaustion and tiredness finally hitting them, Naruto couldn't bother digging in Kiba's closet for an extra futon. He shoved the tan brunette aside so he could make some space for himself. The older one didn't really mind at all, since they done this a million times before.

Settling snuggly in Kiba's cushiony comforter and sinking into the pillow, Naruto was facing his friend. Kiba had already fallen asleep, maybe even the second he laid down. He wasn't snoring too loudly. Naruto thoughts went back to the game they were just playing. The graphics weren't spectacular, if anyone had ever played the old Zelda games, they can easily find the graphics similar. Their character had pale skin, black hair and black eyes that sometimes went red in a berserk mode called, Sharingan. There were so many Sharingan modes, it was all fucking confusing.

Besides that, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the Legendary Warrior. If it indeed was a true story, his life must have been so terrible and;

"Lonely." Naruto whispered softly. Yeah, he must have felt so lonely. But he had so many people who loved him. Naruto mused, _'Guess it took him to the point of really losing it all to realize. I wonder if he ever really knew, just how much they…he loved him.' _

Naruto was skeptical when Kiba told him about the insane warrior and his best friend, who practical lived his life just to save his best friend's. But as they played on, Naruto's doubts vanished. This best friend, who Kiba had the chance to name the character, named him Naruto, just because the character had blond hair (Naruto had yelled at the older one, saying that it looked nothing like him), really just wanted to save his best friend. Naruto himself was blown away by the amount of love and devotion that the character had for the other.

So deep in his thoughts, Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Kiba's strong heavy arm come crashing down on his neck. Kiba looked like a starfish, all spread out. Ignoring the weight, he let his eyes close shut and his mind turn off. But before fully letting sleep capture him, Naruto couldn't help but think,

Hopefully it wasn't a true story.

Hopefully nothing that painfully tragic happened between two best friends.

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

_I still think about the days where you would come over. We would have nothing to do, but it was always okay. Each time, every time, it always made me happy. _

_I'm sorry it didn't show. _

The repeating noise of cicadas was the sound that woke Naruto up, surprisingly it wasn't Kiba's snoring. On his back, Naruto's eyes stared up at the ceiling. He felt as though he was seeing through fog. His sight was so blurry and hazy. Naruto blinked hard, scrunching his eyelids together just to get his vision back. Leaving his eyes closed, the blond teen steadied his thoughts on the loud snoring projecting out of his best friend's mouth.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Azure eyes snapped open and slim tan fingers came crashing down onto his soft lips. He felt his heart beat spike up for a second and getting caught in his throat. "I don't even know what am talking about." He spoke quietly with a sigh. Great, his voice was working on its own accord!

Sitting up, he decided to let the dog-boy sleep in some more. They stayed up pretty late and Naruto was thankful that it was still summer vacation. Moving his arms about; from side to side, he stretched his body, releasing a yawn and moan at the same time.

Crawling over to the bag he packed; using one hand to rub the tiredness from his eyes, he realized and remembered that he had forgotten to brush his teeth last night. His attention was so absorbed into that game, that he completely forgotten. Yanking out his lime tooth brush (what? Did you think it would be orange?) and white large bath towel, he quietly got up and tip toed out the room.

It was very sunny and the heat from outside was already seeping into the house. Naruto made a quick check into the kitchen to see if anyone was up as well before taking a shower. His sights were greeted with the back of Miss Inuzuka, who seemed to be cooking a few things up for breakfast.

"Morning Miss Inuzuka!" Naruto said cheerfully. The sudden loud voice startled the older woman, but she turned around nevertheless and greeted the blond boy with an equally cheerful smile.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto. I am surprised you manage to get up at 8:30 am." She turned her back to Naruto and resumed getting breakfast ready, "Since you and Kiba stayed up till…hmm 4 am?"

Naruto laughed nervously with his unoccupied hand scratching the back of his head, "So you heard, hehe."

"Mmhm." She grinned widely even though the teen couldn't see, "Hana finished using the bathroom, so you better go take your shower and wake up that damn son of mine when you're finished."

"Yes ma'am!" He gestured before making a dash to the bathroom.

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

Entering the bathroom, Naruto set his towel on one of the hooks by the white tub and placed his clothing by the sink. Picking up his toothbrush and applying some toothpaste with a quick splash of water on top, Naruto began his morning routine. Today in particular however felt different, it felt…weird? Shaking off the feeling, Naruto spat into the sink.

"Just still tired." He muffled to himself as he rinsed out his foaming mouth.

Moving towards the tub, the teen began to pull down his boxers and tug off his shirt, leaving him bare. Turning on the shower to a moderate temperature, Naruto hopped in with a relaxed sigh. His mind vaguely went back to his dream, or what he assumed was a dream, I mean what else could it have been.

"Dreams are weird." Closing his eyes shut, he grabbed for the bar of soap that filled his senses with a fresh spring scent, "My mind can be very imaginative."

After a quick wash of his face to take away any sleepiness that lingered, the blond grabbed the shampoo.

"But why did he sound so remorseful?"

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

Leaning over the brunette as he lay asleep, Naruto contemplate how to wake his best friend up. It was nearing 9:30. Droplets of water dripped down from his soft gold blond locks as he leaned over his friend, causing no reaction what so ever to the older teen.

Naruto knew Kiba was a heavy sleeper and staying up late probably didn't help either. Grabbing hold of one of Kiba's arm with both his hands, Naruto tilted down to the other boys ear, lips barely grazing his earlobe. He blew hot air against the brunet's neck right below his earlobe, while holding in his laughter.

"Kibaaa." Naruto squeaked out in a girly voice. One of his hands began to gently massage in a swiping motion on the brunet's arm.

"Mmm…" Kiba stirred, shifting his body to one side.

"Oh Kiba~ I thought you wanted to play." Naruto's feminine voice cracked with a giggle escaping his lips. It was just to hard too hold in.

"Yeah…let's…let's play…" And when Kiba chuckled like an old perverted drunk man, Naruto cracked, tumbling backwards onto the floor. The room was filled with crackle of laughter, as the blond held himself tightly, trying to laugh and at the same time _breath_.

Kiba's eyes snapped open, honey brown eyes darting from left to right. Once realizing that he was safe, he looked down beside him, seeing his blond best friend grasping his side with laughter. Kiba's eyes fell and a scowl graced his face. He had figured what had just happened.

"What the hell man! Seriously! What the fuck?" He flung his thin blanket that hung on his lower body aside and without even sitting up his foot came in quick contact to the cooling down blond, jabbing him hard on his lower back.

"Oww! Fuck you Kiba!" Naruto sat up, placing both his hands on either side of him, pushing himself up, "Or…" Now standing up, he bowed a bit, tilting his head to a side, "Do you wanna…play?" He said in the same feminine voice that he could muster up.

Growling, Kiba let out a quiet, "You…!" and tackled the other boy.

It was after 10 minutes of wrestling with one another did the two stop (or 'shut the hell up', by Kiba's older sister). Kiba was now picking out a pair of shorts, t-shirt and boxers to wear once he finishes brushing his teeth and taking a shower.

"Mom and sis will be going out to the market today. Wanna head out anywhere today?" Kiba filled his arms with clothing, about to head out the door and into the washroom, He turned around, with a brown brow up in a questioning manner.

"I don't know," Naruto was scattered about on Kiba's bed, "it's too hot to really do anything, wanna wait till later in the evening? Oh! We can go to the beach later tonight!"

Kiba smirked, nodding his head, "I'll be right back then."

Naruto rolled onto his back, then his side, giving Kiba a view of his backside in response. The brunet rolled his eyes as he left the room.

Twisting his slim fingers with the pastel colour bed sheets, Naruto felt his eyes droop, he was feeling a bit drowsy. Yawning, he buried his face into the closest pillow he can grab, almost suffocating himself. Hugging the pillow to his body, Naruto drowned out the noise of the bathroom shower starting up.

With the wind blowing cool air onto his back, he felt himself fall.

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

_Sand. _

_A lot of sand. _

_In fact where ever he looked, there was sand. And not to mention the blazing heat. _

_"Ahhh!" He wanted to scream but his throat was so parched. His hands touched his face, then his body, then back to his face. He was no longer wearing shorts and a t-shirt, actually nothing close to it. _

_Looking down at himself, he had on black boots, which were tied neatly and black tight pants with many pockets running along his legs, it felt like jeans when he ran his palms along his waist and thighs It sculpted his limbs perfectly. Gripping his black top, which turned out to be a cloak covering his upper body, hood included, it protected him from the sun and sand that was blowing everywhere. _

_"Where…where am I?" His voice came out in a panic. His wobbly legs only manage three steps before stopping, "What is this!" His voice was much stronger now but the wind only answered him, pushing him back with warm air and sand grains. _

_He felt waves of panic hit him over and over, it was almost stifling. Everywhere he looked was nothing but hills of sand, and he was along, all alone in a desert. _

_"Kibaaa!" Naruto began yelling, "Kibaaa are you there?" His mouth hung slightly has the words flew out his mouth. Flinching away from the sharp rays of the run, Naruto took a few steps back. _

_'Okay, duh! Am obviously dreaming!' His mind concluded, huffs of breaths escaped his lips, "Fuck! Of course this is a dream, unless Kiba has a fucking desert in his backyard he's been keeping from me!' _

_"Hello?" Naruto bellowed, "is anyone out there?" His shocked voice echoing back at him was his only response. _

**-o-O-1-O-o- **

**The Warrior **

**-o-O-End-O-o-**

Who's the person talking in italics to Naruto? Well it's not Sasuke if you guys are wondering lol. Thanks for reading, please do tell me how I did on my first chapter, as well if you guys are interested in this story :) I'm really nervous about posting this up but this idea has been on my mind for awhile now and am sorry if the beginning is quite boring :(


End file.
